Release
by akiismarina
Summary: Hermione hasn't been able to sleep for a while. She just can't seem to get tired... but a certain ex-convict is more than willing to help her out! MAJOR LEMON


My first lemon ever! I hope every likes it. I had trouble writing it... I kept getting... _distracted_. Hope it _ distracts_ you guys too!

* * *

><p><strong>Release<strong>

Hermione wince when the floorboard beneath her foot creaked just a tad loader than she would have preferred. At three in the morning, she doubted that anyone would be grateful to be jolted awake by her two left feet. Under normal circumstances, the house could be called crowded, an apparent preference for its owner and, more importantly, it owner's godson, Harry. Fortunately, a Weasley family vacation lowered the inhabitant count significantly.

A wave of peace crashed over Hermione when she entered the Black Family Library. It was her favorite room in the house, and helped to quell her seemingly never-ending energy. She was about to cast a spell to lite the fireplace when it lit, startling her.

"'Mione," the greeting was low and husky. Despite the late hour, it was issued casually and almost with an expectant air. Hermione whirled around, startled.

"Sirius," she breathed his name with a mixture of surprise and relief. "You startled me." She moved to the large armchair perpendicular to the couch he casually sat on. She sat with her legs curled beneath her and relaxed into its plush cushions, enjoying the feeling of the heat on her side.

Sirius's eyes followed her every move, drinking in the sight hungrily. He licked his lips as he took in the curves of her chest and hips beneath her tank top and light-weight pajama pants. Hermione stared off into space, oblivious to his obvious perusal, tapping her fingers rapidly along her leg.

"I didn't think anyone else would be up this late." She commented, her eyes turning to his. Sirius didn't answer and simply held her gaze captive with his steel grey eyes. Her mouth went dry and she swallowed hard, trying to concentrate her thoughts on anything but his amazing eyes. "You… you were expecting me." She suddenly realized, her eyes growing wide.

"Mhmm." He practically purred heat entering his intense gaze. "You've been coming in here every night for a while," he pointed out. "I've been meaning to ask… why?" His voice was soft and warm. Hermione watched the fire, silent for a moment. The soft glow played on her face, highlighting her natural beauty.

"I haven't been able to sleep. No matter what potions or spells I used, I remain wide awake. I've cut caffeine from my diet, tried exercising, warm baths, everything!" I don't understand why, but nothing works!" Her voice cracked in frustration. "I just constantly have all this energy. I'm lucky if I can sit for an extended period of time."

Sirius frowned, hating to see the beautiful young witch in such distress. He slid to the end of the couch nearest to her and reached out to touch her arm. Her lightly tugged, pulling her up. Directing her by her shoulders to sit sideways, facing away from his side of the couch. Gently, he brushed her hair over her shoulder and began to knead the tension out of her shoulders.

His gentle silence proved too much for Hermione who began to sniffle softly. Her shoulders shook lightly beneath his hands as she tried to hold in her sobs. Sirius cast a silent, wandless spell that would continue to knead her shoulders in place of his hands. Slowly, he stood and slid in front of her. One hand rested warmly on her knee while the other tilted her head up to coax her eyes to meet his. Tenderly, he wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks, and lightly ran his thumb over her lips, unable to resist feeling them. His hand slid down to cup the side of her neck. He stilled, sure that he should say something, but couldn't figure out what.

"Sirius," Hermione whispered, suddenly aching for the man before her. Their eyes clashed, warm brown mingled with cool steel. She licked her lips, silently wishing for the feel of his lips in her skin. As if reading her very thoughts, he lowered and brushed his lips over hers, waiting for her reaction.

His lips were amazingly soft and felt so perfect pressed against hers. A deep, content sigh escaped her lungs and her hand rested on his chest with the fingers barely brushing his shoulder.

Her reaction was so gentle, but till just enough to push Sirius over the edge. He lightly licked her lips before sliding his tongue through them. Adrenaline pumped through his veins at his first taste of her. He cupped the back of her head and held her close as he deepened the kiss, marveling at the soft groan he enticed from her. Desperate to hear it again, he slide his other hand around her back and leaned forward, slowly pushing her back until she laid flat with his body hovering over her, shielding her from the world around them. He slipped between her legs, supporting his weight on his hands and knees. One hand intertwined his fingers with hers and lightly pinned her hand down near her head. His other gripped her hip and rested on her waist. He continued to kiss her, nipping playfully at her lips, unable to get his fill of her. Finally, he trailed kisses along her jaw and halfway down her neck, where he dragged his teeth over the delicate skin and sucked on the already sensitive area.

Hermione's back arched as a deep moan tore through her lips. She closed her eyes in pure pleasure and tilted her head back, giving him full access to the length of her neck. She'd had her fair share of lovers, but never before did she have a man who could make her wet with just a kiss or make her pussy throb with need just by giving a love bite.

Sirius growled in response to her strong reaction, and quickly lifted her tank top over her head. He took in the sight if her bare breasts before cupping one in his hand and gently massaging it. His lips ghosted over her, then continued down her neck leaving a series of hickies along the way. Her low moans of approval and the sight of the hickies left a deep satisfaction that she was undoubtedly marked as his.

Her kissed and nipped his way down to her breasts, marveling how pert and perfect they were. He massaged them and ran the tips of his fingers around the, avoiding the nipples. Hermione gasped, desperate for him to touch her nipples.

Sirius's eyes stared hungrily at her face, drinking in the site of her obvious pleasure and need. Without warning, he clasped his lips around one nipple, sucking hard, while tugging lightly with his teeth. At the same time, his fingers pinched and twisted the other nipple. The sudden burst of pleasure made Hermione arch into him hissing his name. Bursts of light appeared behind her eyes. A low growl tore through Sirius's throat as he switched side, making Hermione dig her nails into his scalp. He slid his free hand down her flat, smooth stomach. Deftly he undid the drawstring and allowed his fingers to tickle just beneath the waistband. Slowly, he trailed kisses down her soft skin while sliding her pants down. Teasingly, he dipped his tongue into her bellybutton, grinning when she gasped in surprise. Suddenly moving quickly, he pulled down and off both her pajama bottoms and panties and once. He chuckled lightly at Hermione's squeal of surprise, his stormy grey eyes dancing with mischief.

Spurred on by his chuckles, Hermione quickly sat upright and pulled him closer into a burning kiss that made him moan in desire. He took advantage of his place between her legs by pulling her body flush to his own. Instinctively, her legs wrapped around his hips almost pretzel style. Her arms wrapped around his neck, burying her fingers in his long, soft hair. She nipped at his neck, scrapping her nails through his hair, enjoying the vibrations of his moans against her lips. Eagerly, her lips returned to his as she lifted his shirt off. She slid her hands down his chest, her nails lightly scratching. Sirius growled as she reached his boxers and slowly tugged them off, releasing his straining member.

No sooner did she tug them down did he throw her back and kiss her until she was breathless. Leaving her gasping for air, he slid down to kiss and lick her inner thighs. He could already smell the heady musk of her arousal. Sliding his arms around her legs and pressing her hips down into the couch, he dragged his tongue over the length of her pussy with just enough pressure to elicit a small moan. Without warning, his lips sealed around her clit and gently sucked while his tongue flicked rapidly over it. Immediately, Hermione's back arched off of the couch; her hands buried in his hair, pressing in to her while she moaned his name.

Mercilessly, he continued to tease her clit until her pussy was dripping wet. Greedily he licked up all of the juices and dipped his tongue inside to taste her. He paused for a moment, leaving Hermione desperate, before returning to her clit while quickly plunging two fingers deep inside her. He was not when she yelped and moaned his name as cum dripped down his fingers. He lapped up every drop, sure he was now addicted to her delicious taste,

He lightly swept his tongue around her pussy taking care to avoid slipping inside and her clit, knowing how sensitive both would be. He continued to lightly lick her and gently run his hands along her thighs and hips until her panting gasps subsided to light, breathy sighs.

Moving tenderly, Sirius lightly pecked her on the lips. He waited, still, until she met his eyes, and then slowly slid the head of his dick along her pussy lips, teasing her. She groaned, her arms resting around his neck, holding his flush against her. He buried his head in her neck, near her ear, taking in her delicious scent. Moving smoothly, he slide the tip of his dick into her pussy, only barely sheathed. Then, without warning, he plunged balls deep while casting a silent contraceptive charm. Hermione screamed and felt her pussy clamp tight around him as she came yet again. Sirius hissed and bit her shoulder, fighting the intense pleasure of her tightness and cries of pleasure.

He moved his hips, pulling almost completely out, then thrust back in over and over, extending and amplifying her already intense orgasm. When it finally subsided, he sped up, not giving Hermione a chance to recover. Panting almost desperately for breath, her nails clawed at his back, leaving long red marks along its length. Sirius nuzzled her, feeling her erratic heartbeat mingle with his own. He continued to thrust deep and fast until her ached with the need to cum.

Sirius slid a hand down and rapidly rubbed her clit while suddenly increasing his speed to almost super-human. Almost instantly, Hermione's pussy tightened and began to throb around him as she came impossibly hard, screaming his name. Unable to hold back anymore, Sirius growled her name and thrust deep before stopping and ejaculating burst after burst of cu deep inside her.

Slowly, they both began to cum off their orgasm induced highs. Hermione lightly nuzzled Sirius's shoulder, sighing in approval of their late night activities. He responded with a low, lethargic chuckle and gave her a slow, gentle kiss, giving them both the pleasure of getting to taste one another.

Wisely choosing not to break their content silence, Sirius picked up Hermione bridal style and carried her up the stairs, levitating their cloths behind him. Hermione nuzzled against his neck, just beginning to notice the big, deep hickey that covered his one shoulder at the junction of his neck. Oddly satisfied to have so thoroughly left her mark, she pressed her lips to it in a tender kiss. A low growl of approval rumbled in his chest.

Smoothly, Sirius stalked into his room and let the clothing drop in the laundry hamper, while silently levitating the sheet on the bed back. He gently placed Hermione in the bed, on the plush pillows and amazingly soft sheets. He crawled over her and laid on his back, magically tucking them in. Hermione rolled on to her side and rested her head on his shoulder; he wrapped his arms around her. Just minutes later, Hermione's breathing slowed and shallowed as she finally fell into a much deserved and needed deep sleep.

Sirius regarded the beautiful young witch in his arms and trailed in eyes over the many love bites that covered her body, he silently congratulated himself on a mission accomplished. He's noticed Hermione's insomnia just over a week ago. He had also noticed her never ending fountain of energy during the day, despite the lack f sleep. It was obviously a sign of her need for a deep release of excess energy. And he was more than glad to provide that release. Now that he had her in his arms, in his bed, covered in his love bites and satiated, he had no intention of her letting her go.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you thought!<p> 


End file.
